Hide And Seek
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: "Hei, Apa salahku? kenapa kau menghindar dan bersembunyi dariku?"."Kesalahanmu adalah kau selalu menemukanku" /Sho-ai/ HaliTaufan/ Non-cest/ Request Yaya Raksabaya655/ Baca Warning dulu/ RnR?


**Nah loh, saya sanggupin Request dari Yaya Raksabaya 655 (Raku) diPM. Raku-san Request pair HaliTaufan. Jelas Saya langsung pusing, tapi ini Request pertama saya, jadi harus dilaksanakan iya kan? /gk**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

**Warning : OOC Gila! Kalau gak suka get out aja sana! Ini Shonen-ai dan untuk Rating saya masih bingung mau dijadiin apa, hehe. All Chara disini min papa Zola umur 17 tahun, kira-kira 2 SMA lah. ini Gaje banget, Romance gak berasa, ini Req Fic. Cerita ama judul gak nyambung. Non-Cest. Hubungan Taufan, Halilintar, dan Gempa bukan saudara.**

* * *

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan topi biru yang menghadap kesamping, Yang sedang berjalan riang di lorong sekolahnya menuju kelasnya. Ia terlihat sumringah dengan dua buku di tangannya.

"Taufan!"

Panggilan menyapa indra pendengaran sang Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Taufan itu. Ia Menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya, dan ia mendapati seorang pria tambun dengan kulit kecoklatan menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa, Gopal?" Tanya Taufan dan sedikit mendekat kearah Gopal.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan PR MTK yang nomor 35? Itu sulit, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya"

"Lalu?"

"Hehehehe" Gopal malah cengengesan.

Taufan memutar matanya malas, sudah suatu kebiasaan bahwa Gopal itu selalu menanya- atau lebih tepatnya menyontek PR padanya. Tapi tak apalah, PR -nya juga hasil menyontek dari Gempa, Sahabatnya juga.

Dasar, kedua anak nakal.

"iya, nih, tapi istirahat kembalikan ya, aku ada pelajarannya sehabis istirahat" Ucap Taufan sembari memberikan buku latihannya kepada Gopal.

Gopal menerimanya dengan sumringah, "Terimakasih Taufan!, Nanti aku kembalikan bukumu saat istirahat!"

"Iya, Gopal"

"Yasudah, Aku kembali kekelas dulu, dah Taufan!" Ucap Gopal dan segera berlari kekelasnya, atau kelas mereka.

"Hah, Gopal, Gopal..." Taufan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Taufan kembali berjalan di lorong sekolahnya menuju kelasnya. Saat ia dekat dengan kelasnya. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya, namun mata laki-laki itu berwarna merah dan memakai topi juga sama seperti dirinya, dan Laki-laki itu memakai topinya dengan benar. Tidak seperti dirinya. Setelah Laki-laki itu melihatnya, ia langsung menghindar dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Padahal mereka satu kelas.

Taufan jadi bingung sendiri. Sudah 1 minggu ini Laki-laki itu selalu menghindar dan kerap bersembunyi darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya salah dari dirinya? Well, ia mengakui kalau ia nakal dan seringkali jahil kepada temannya. Tapi Laki-laki itu adalah murid baru, mana mungkin ia mengetahui sifat jelasnya, padahal mereka tidak akrab, dan pastinya tidak aneh mereka tidak akrab, saling menyapapun tidak. Karena sifatnya itu sih kayaknya pendiam dan penyindiri. dan Taufan pun canggung untuk menyapa Laki-laki itu. Hah, Taufan tidak ingin ambil pusing sajalah.

Taufan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Dan berjalan menuju kursinya, kursi nomor kedua di pojok dekat jendela, tepat dibelakang gadis berkerudung pink. Dan ia menoleh kearah Gopal yang sedang menyalin bukunya, dan dibelakan Gopal ada Gempa, Sahabatnya. Dan di belakangnya ada Fang, laki-laki megane yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

Ada satu murid yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu laki-laki yang tadi menghindarinya. Kalau tak salah sih, Namanya Halilintar. Taufan memperhatikannya, Halilintar sedang membaca buku atau lebih tepatnya novel, dan ia membaca menggunakan kacamata baca yang ia pakai hanya pada saat membaca buku atau Novel yang tebal.

_'Aku lebih suka melihatnya saat tidak memakai kaca mata,'_ batin Taufan dan menumpu dagunya ditangannya sembari memerhatikan Halilintar. _'Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ batinnya panik, dan melihat kesembarang arah agar tidak melihat halilintar lagi.

Halilintar yang 'tadi' merasa diperhatikan hanya melirik Taufan dan melanjutkan acara membacanya bukunya.

Salah satu Cik gu memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar para murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

_Kringg Kringg_

Suara bel terdengar di seluruh SMA Pulau Rintis. Membuat para Siswa maupun Siswi segera beranjak keluar dari kelasnya.

Tak terkecuali Taufan dkk, mereka senang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin, daripada harus keperpustakaan dan memelihat tumpukan buku yang seperti hidup lalu berkata, 'Bacalah Aku, Aku adalah gudang ilmu, bla bla bla' Imajinasi yang bagus Taufan, Dan sebenarnya sih, menurut Taufan buku-buku itu memang menyeramkan kalau terlalu tebal dan prinsip Taufan tuh, 'Makin tebal, makin seram'.

Kembali ke topik, Taufan dkk sudah ada dan sampai di kantin. Mereka terlihat senang, kecuali _megane_ di sana yang menatap malas ketiga teman 'norak'nya, padahal ia sama-sama norak kalau ada donat lobak merah, **(revisi: bahkan lebih parah)**. Tapi sayang, donat lobak merahnya belum terpampang di depan Fang kalau sudah-

Wuzzz!

\- eh, sudah deng. Fang berlari kencang plus bersumringah menuju donat lobak merah. (Sfx: Donat-Donatku~~) #lupakan.

Taufan dan Gempa melihat Fang dengan tatapan datar, sungguh mereka malu kalau ketahuan mempunyai teman macam Fang tuh. Tapi mereka juga bangga sih, punya teman pintar dan bisa dicontek (ini kasus Taufan dan Gopal)

Oh iya, Gopal kemana? Ah ia sedang berlari menuju salah satu counter minuman. _Biarlah,_ batin mereka. Segera mereka mencari tempat duduk.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kira-kira ada 4 kursi, Taufan dan Gempa duduk disana. Taufan melihay kesekeliling penjuru kantin, mungkin ada yang bisa ia beli, tapi matanya terpaku pada Laki-laki beriris merah, Halilintar.

Halilintar menyadari diperhatikan Taufan, ia segera berlari dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Taufan memandang heran, _Ck, Aku jadi gemas sendiri_ batinnya dan berpikir ingin mengejar Halilintar saat itu juga, tapi kasihan kalau Gempa ditinggal, Nanti dia marah dan berhenti mengajari (baca: memberi contekan) Taufan lagi. _Lain kesempatan sajalah_, batinnya.

"Hai Taufan, Gempa!" Sapa Gopal dengan Fang disampingnya yang sedang memegang 2 bungkus donat.

"Hai!" Balas Taufan dan Gempa berbarengan.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun, Taufan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Aku boleh menitip saja 'kan?"

"mm, baiklah!"

"Yeey, Gempa baik!" Taufan mengambil ancang-ancang memeluk Gempa, namun yang bersangkutan langsung lari.

"Hei!, bahkan aku belum memesan!" Teriak Taufan kepada Gempa yang entah kemana.

"Ck, Gempa pasti sudah hafal pesananmu, hampir setiap hari kau memesan makanan yang sama" Celetuk Fang.

"Memang apa yang biasa kupesan?"

"_Blueberry Float_ dan Roti melon"

"Huwaah, Fang pintar!" Taufan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang memeluk Fang.

"Jangan memelukku! Kau tak ingat kejadian minggu lalu?, saat kau memelukku dan donat ku yang berharga itu jatuh kelantai dan lebih parah lagi kau injak, aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang, bla bla bla" Fang mulai cerewet kalau membahas perihal donat berharganya.

_'Yah, mulai lagi_' batin Taufan dan Gopal yang biasa diomelin Fang karena kecerobohan mereka masing-masing.

Gempa datang dengan nampan yang berisi pesanannya dan Taufan, Ia menaruhnya di meja dan memberikan bagian Taufan.

"Terima kasih, Gempa!" Ucap Taufan tersenyum dan mengambil pesanannya.

"Sama-sama, Taufan" Gempa membalas senyumannya dan juga mengambil pesanannya.

"Habis ini, ada MTK 'kan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Hmm" Gumaman sebagai respon dari Fang.

"Gempa" Taufan memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, panggil saja"

**Ctak**

Perempatan muncul di dahi Gempa, 'Sabar-sabar' Gempa menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sudah dah, kalau sifat iseng Taufan sudah muncul, susah untuk dikembalikan lagi. Kecuali kalau Mamah Fang udah ngomel #dikeroyok.

Dan kayaknya sekarang Fang sedang bermesra ria dengan donat tersayang.

Makan mereka tetap berlanjut. Dari Gopal yang keselek, Fang yang lagi ngelus donatnya (?!), Gempa yang lagi misuh-misuh kalau _Freanch Fries_ nya keasinan, Taufan yang ngerasa _Blueberry float _nya kemanisan, dan lain-lain.

Kringg

Bel masuk untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berbunyi, membuat para siswa dan siwsi segera memasuki kelasnya, takut sang guru masing-masing kelas marah.

"Eh, Cepatlah, habis ini pelajaran Cik gu Papa!" Ajak Gopal.

"Bentarlah Gopal," Ucap Fang seraya mengambil sampah yang ada di meja mereka lalu membuangnya.

"Ayolah, Kita kekelas" Ajak Gempa.

Lalu, mereka pergi menuju kelasnya.

Di kelasnya, syukurlah belum ada Cek gu Papa, jadi mereka tidak jadi dihukum.

Mereka sudah duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Gopal, mana bukuku?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ah, ya nih!" Ucap Gopal dan memberinya pada Taufan.

Tak lama berselang, seorang guru datang dengan gaya yang tak biasa, jangan tanya siapa. Dan mulai berceloteh tak jelas.

Kringg Kringg Kringg

Suara bel lagi-lagi terdengar. Namun bel ini adalah bel yang ditunggu-tunggu para Siswa, yaitu bel pulang.

"Nah, anak-anak Cikgu harap kalian dapat mengerjakan PR ini, kalau tidak..." Aura tidak enak mulai mengumbar.

"Tak apa-apa"

**Gubrak!**

"Yasudah, Cik gu pamit dulu, sampai jumpa" Guru itu hilang dari depan kelas.

Para siswa membereskan buku-bukunya. Namun Taufan hanya memerhatikan Halilintar. Rencananya sudah bulat, ia akan melabrak Halilintar sekarang juga.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi menuju kursi Halilintar, Namun Halilintar berjalan cepat menuju luar kelas.

Taufan mendengus. Ia mengikuti Halilintar, namun Halilintar hilang, ia tidak menemukan Halilintar lagi di lorong kelasnya.

_'Ck, jalannya cepat sekali'_

Ia terus mencari Halilintar, ia mulai mencari di Koridor kakak kelas, Ruang guru, Ruang musik, Gedung Olahraga, sampai Ke Toilet perempuan ia cari. Namun hasilnya nihil, orang yang mirip dengannya tak ada di sini.

'Hah...'

Taufan lelah, ia berjalan lambat menuju koridor kelasnya dan... Argh, ia mendapati Halilintar yang sedang bersender pada dinding koridor. Taufan sumringah.

"Halilintar!"

Teriak Taufan seraya berlari kearah Halilintat. Namun Halilintar malah berjalan cepat menghindari Taufan.

"Halilintar! Tunggu!" Taufan berteriak lagi, Namun tidam dihiraukannya.

"Halilin- Huwaaa!"

**Bruk!**

Taufan terjatuh. Sedangkan Halilintar berhenti dari jalan cepatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taufan yang sedang meringis. Halilintar mendekat kearah Taufan dan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Taufan dan mencekram tangan Halilintar.

_'Kena Kau!'_ batin Taufan.

Saat Halilintar ingin berbalik-

"Hei, Apa salahku? kenapa kau menghindar dan bersembunyi dariku?" Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar, dan membuat Halilintar menghadap Taufan.

Mengambil nafas singkat, "Kesalahanmu adalah kau selalu menemukanku"

"Eh, A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Taufan berkata protes.

"Dan kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku hmm?" Halilintar berbisik di telinga Taufan, Membuat Taufan memerah.

"A-Aku hanya penasaran, kau bertindak aneh sih!"

"Aneh? apa maksudmu?" Halilintar menjepit Taufan diantara dinding koridor dan dirinya, _Blushing_ Taufan makin menjadi.

"Y-y-ya, A-Aneh, M-Maksudku, Saat kau melihatku kau selalu menghindar dan bersembunyi"

"dan kau selalu bisa menemukanku 'kan?" Halilintar berbisik dan membelai leher Taufan. Taufan jadi geli sendiri dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 'Menemukan'!"

"Kau selalu ada saat aku mencoba bersembunyi darimu, itu alasanku, Cukup?" Halilintar menyentuh pipi Taufan dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin, blushing Taufan makin menjadi-jadi.

"E-eh? T-tapi A-Aku.."

"Hmm?"

"A-Aku tak merasa menemukan mu"

"Kau menemukan Hatiku, Taufan. Hatiku yang sudah lama tersembunyi, Aku menyukaimu" Halilintar tersenyum hangat

"E-eh?!"

"Bolehkah?" Ucap Halilintar pelan, dan meraba bibir Taufan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eh?" Taufan yang tak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepala. 'Posisi yang bagus' batin Halilintar. Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taufan, Ciuman yang masih tergolong lembut.

Halilintar mencium Taufan. Taufan jelas kaget, ia tak bisa memberontak, dirinya terjepit antara koridor dan Halilintar, dan juga bahunya dicengkram oleh Halilintar, Ia hanya pasrah.

Ciuman Halilintar dan Taufan awalnya hanya sekedar ciuman lembut, Namun Halilintar kian beringas, dengan mencoba menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam, dan disambut teriakan tertahan oleh Taufan. Lidah Halilintar memaksa untuk memasuki bibir Taufan, Namun Taufan enggan membuka mulutnya.

Halilintar tak habis akal, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai membelai punggung Taufan.

Taufan merasa meleleh, namun ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Halilintar mulai bermain di leher Taufan, dielusnya leher putih itu.

"Nggh.. Ahnn..."

Halilintar langsung memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taufan. Dan mendapatkan pekikan tertahan dari Taufan.

Taufan yang tidak mengerti apapun, hanya mendorong lidah Halilintar supaya keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan malah mendapat respon dari Halilintar. Ia mengulum, menarik, dan memelintir lidah Taufan.

Taufan merasakan hal yang aneh sekaligus menggelikan, ia tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi, ia bisa saja sudah terjatuh kalau tidak ada Halilintar yang menompannya.

Taufan tanpa sadar mengalungi tangannya dileher Halilintar dan halilintar melingkari tangannya di pinggang Taufan.

Taufan menjambak lembut rambut Halilintar, ia butuh bernapas. Halilintar melepas ciuman mereka, Salivanya tertinggal di Taufan.

Taufan hanya memasang ekspresi malu dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah padam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, bibirnya jadi merah merekah. Ia melepas tangannya yang melingkar dileher Halilintar.

"Kenapa dilepas heh?" Halilintar menyeringai.

Taufan mendorong Halilintar sembari berteriak, "Halilintar Jelek!" Ucapnya dan segera berlari.

Halilintar tersenyum, 'Ck, dasar _Tsundere_' batinnya dan pergi kearah berlawanan dari Taufan.

'_Semoga saat aku bertemunya lagi, Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih'_ batin Halilintar ambigu.

Beberapa hari pun terlewati. Sekarang mereka bertukar posisi, Taufan akan bersembunyi saat melihat Halilintar, Dan Halilintar pasti menemukannya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ya, mungkin Halilintar harus cepat-cepat menjinakan Taufan. Kalau tidak mereka akan selalu seperti ini, bersembunyi dan menemukan.

Hide And Seek

* * *

END~~

* * *

**Hai! Ine main lagi di sini! Saya dapat Req dari Raku-san katanya dia Request HaliTaufan dengan KissScane karena kecewa saat Fic Saya yang 'Badmood' hampir ada KissScene tapi dihalangi Gopal, tapi salahkan Gopal dong! Jangan saya! #halah**

**Ini Fic keduaku di Fandom Boboiboy. Jadi kalau benar-benar OOC ya saya minta maaf. Saya gak bisa buat kalau gak OOC #alibi.**

**Nah, untuk Raku-san, ini udah saya buatkan, Puas gak? Kalau gak puas sebisa mungkin saya revisi dan kalau puas ya saya senang. Dan tentang Kiss scane tuh udah, Hot nggak? Kalau kurang kasih cabe aja! #HumorMaksa. Anda memang paling pinter buat saya pusing! sebenarnya udah jadi pas hari senin, trus pengennya dipublish bareng updatenya badmood.  
**

**Yasudah deh, Terimakasih pada kalian yang telah Review, Baca, Fav atau Foll Cerita gaje ini, Saya cinta kalian! *peluk satu-satu***

**Yasudah deh, Jaa!**

**Sign,**

**Mireine Neiko (Ine)**

**RnR?**


End file.
